Woodland Adventures
by smutgasm
Summary: Luna is on vacation in the US. Who does she meet?


**Woodland Adventures**

Request is for Silver1226, my first crossover! Enjoy. Also info about requests is on my profile.

Luna picked up a piece of moss, turning it over in her hand before setting it back onto the damp wooded floor. She pulled the bright yellow hood of her rain coat over her long golden hair as she ventured further into the woods. Her and her father had come to the US for holiday; they had some very interesting magical plant species and animals on the Olympic coast. Her father was sleeping in at the Bread and Breakfast they were staying in. The woman was so kind and loved to tell all kinds of stories about the folk tales of her people, the Quileute's. Luna smiled and continued her hike into the woods, the trees were giant and the only sound was the soft pit pat of the rain on the leaves above her. She pressed her hand against the trunk of a tree and looked up at the grey sky, suddenly she heard a rustling from in the woods. Turning her head sharply she saw a large grey wolf stumble into a clearing in front of her, she cocked her head and stared at its lean muscles and its bright eyes staring at her questioningly. She smiled, a guess the hold Indian woman's stories were true, she thought to herself. Approaching the wolf slowly she reached out her hand and it moved its head into her palm, she touched the soft fur and stroked it slowly.

"Change," she whispered and suddenly with a ripple of fur and bone there was no longer a wolf on the ground before her, but a tanned lean and naked boy. Luna smiled up at him and he gave her a sly grin back.

"I'm Seth," he said smiling as her eyes trailed down his slim muscular body resting on his naked manhood before her.

"Luna," she replied her bright blue eyes snapping up to his warm brown ones, he slowly moved his hand to push her hood off letting her long blonde waves come loose around her shoulders and down her back.

"You're beautiful," he said cupping her cheek in his large hand.

"So are you," she smiled before backing away from him and unzipping her jacket, letting it drop to the dirt ground. Seth watched with dark eyes as she stripped for him, when he went running he had no idea that he would find a beautiful girl in the woods, much less one who was willing to strip for him. He grinned as she lifted her sweater off her, slinging it down with her jacket. Seth took in her milky pale skin and nice round tits encased in an aqua blue bra, with a sly grin she popped her bra open and let it drop to her feet. Seth stared at her round perky breasts, topped with already hard light pink nipples. Licking his lips he lifted his hands to grab her but she shook her head with a grin.

"We're still not even," she said softly her hands slipping down her sides to her low rising jeans, slipping the button undone and watching as Seth's eyes didn't move away from her hips. She slid the jeans down, toeing off her shoes, as she slipped off her jeans leaving her in her white panties. She felt her feet sink into the soil as she hooked her thumbs in her panties and slid them down her long legs, leaving her just as naked as he. Seth took a split second to let his eyes roam over her pale lithe form before his hands gripped her waist and he pulled her soft naked body against his. Tangling his fingers into her long hair he slanted his mouth against hers, kissing her roughly. She moaned into his mouth, her hands grasping his shoulders as he pulled her flush against him. She felt him hardening against her stomach and she reached down to take his huge manhood in her small soft hand. Stroking him gently as their tongues intertwined. When her thumb ran across the slit in the head of his cock, Seth broke away from her mouth.

"Fuck," he snarled latching his lips onto her neck, sucking and licking the sensitive skin until she had red love bites behind her ear, on her pulse point, and at the base of her neck. Seth let his hand travel down her stomach, feeling her soft skin before slipping his fingers into her folds.

"You're so wet," he groaned letting one long slim finger slip into her tight pussy, his thumb pressing against her clit.

"Shit," she moaned softly, letting her head fall back as he slipped a second finger into her. She continued to stroke his cock as he leaned down and took one little nipple into his warm mouth. He suckled on one then the other until Luna was moaning and bucking her hips into his hands. Seth began to move his mouth down her stomach until he was kneeling before her, he draped one leg over his shoulder as she braced her hands on his head, looking down as he looked back up at her with a grin before licking her slit in one broad stroke.

"mmm Seth," she said softly as he slipped his fingers back inside her before flicking her clit with his tongue. He nibbled on her clit and she bucked her hips into his face. Pulling his fingers out of her pussy he let her leg down and stood, she grabbed his hand and stared into his lust filled eyes as she slipped his fingers into her mouth, licking her own juices from his skin.

"you're so sexy," he growled kissing her lips before pressing her back against the nearest tree, hoisting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and he sunk into her easily.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he began to thrust into her, slow and deep, as her back arched and he watched her round tits jiggle with every thrust.

"Seth…"she whined at his slow measured pace as her hips bucked into him.

"What do you want?" he asked gripping her hips tightly as he sunk into her again and again.

"Please just fuck me!" She screamed and he grinned before grabbing her under the legs and slamming himself up into her. He pulled away from the tree and began to pound into her, sinking her down on his cock over and over. Luna threw her head back in pleasure as his huge cock filled her up. Seth licked his lips as her tits bounced in front of him in high circles as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Yes yes yes!" Luna screamed as he pounded into her.

"You like that? You like it rough?" He asked moving one hand down to flick her clit teasingly.

"Yes harder! Faster, fuck me please!" she begged bucking her hips into him. Seth grinned before pulling out of her and letting her down onto her feet, she whined in protest. He turned her around and bent her at the waist; she braced her hands on the tree, arching her back and looking over her shoulder as he lined up at her entrance and slowly filled her back up.

"You're tighter like this," he groaned gripping her hips and rearing back to slam into her, before he set his rapid hard pace.

"Fuck yes! You feel so good!" she mewled pressing back against him as he slammed into her tiny form.

"You're just a slut, fucking a stranger in the woods like this," he groaned smacking one of her ass cheeks before grabbing the flesh and kneading it roughly. Luna moaned flipping her hair over and looking back so she could watch him fuck her.

"And you like it rough you dirty little whore," he said moving his other hand to grab her hair and pull her back so her back was arched tightly her head thrown back. He used the momentum to slam into her harder, the noise of his cock sinking into her slick wetness was making him even harder and he felt his balls slapping against her clit on every thrust.

"Are you gonna cum?" He asked and she nodded, at a loss for words in the midst of her oncoming orgasm. He reached around to pinch her clit and her body seized up as she came violently with a loud long moan. Her pussy clenched around his cock and he groaned as he felt her gush with cum. Pulling out and watching her pussy drip wetness he grabbed her hair and pulled her into a kiss before silently directing her to her knees. She immediately sunk her mouth onto his cock, moaning at the taste of her own pussy. It only took a few bobs of her head before Seth grabbed the back of her head holding her against him as he emptied his seed into her mouth. She swallowed him down like a good little slut only pulling off when he began to soften. Seth pulled her up into a gentle kiss and grabbed her clothes and began to help her redress sweetly.

"It was nice to meet you Luna," he said kissing her cheek, before he was shifting back into a wolf. Luna stroked his fur before smiling.

"You too Seth."


End file.
